harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharlyn Ames Washburn
Sharlyn Washburn (nee Ames) is a character that began in a story called Marshall City, but makes sporadic appearances on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played by actress Alexandra Breckenridge, known for her variant roles from dramas like True Blood and Life Unexpected, to her voice work on the animated comedy, Family Guy. She's got opera in her veins The only daughter of one of Marshall City, Connecticut's most powerful family, Sharlyn Ames Washburn was known for her sense of style and her sense of honor. She was born in 1978, the daughter of Scott Ames and his late wife, Valerie. As the couple's sole child, she garnered most of the attention and energy of her parents. She was also unabashedly spoiled (a situation she admitted was not good for her), but she was also down to earth enough to admit she was grateful for what she had. She was also very close with her father's sister, Linda Anne Ames. Her main passion was for the arts, a cause she picked up from her mother. She was involved in arts all through her years at Marshall City High school and her years in college at Yale. In 1995, while still in her 20's, she took a job as the creative director for the New York City Opera. While there, she met her husband, Allen Washburn, a handsome tenor who sang in the opera. They fell in love and were married in 1997, and had their first son, Shane, now in his 20s and is working on his own Opera career. In 2001, she gave birth to her now 14 year old son, Nicholas, who goes to a regular intermediate school. When her sons were little, Sharlyn more or less became more hands on as a parent, although her schedule also allowed her to hire a nanny. Shane has clearly carried on his father's pedigree, as he has an awesome tenor voice and is also intent on a career in opera. With his father often taking him to auditions, Sharlyn often helps with watching over Nicholas. He is a budding soccer player who often is involved with various soccer leagues throughout the city. When her mother died, Sharlyn helped her dad with the various arrangements; and she was still unsure of what she would do without her mother. She was unsure about how her father would be without his wife. She was stunned when she heard her dad had sold the Ames Estate. He still ran Ames Industries, but he now ran it from Boston. At first, Sharlyn was angered that her dad had sold her family home, but she later understood that there were too many memories of Valerie. So, with her blessing, Scott moved to Boston. Now more secure with her dad living in Boston, Sharlyn makes some visits, mostly alone, since Allen is often rehearsing for operas or taking Shane to his various auditions. Nicholas is often wrapped up in his various soccer leagues or in school, but he keeps up with his mother. Shane has planned on visiting his grandfather as well. Sharlyn might be moving to Boston with her family very soon, as she has been offered a job in Boston, working for the opera and orchestra, which puts her also in connection with the famous Boston Symphony Orchestra and Boston Pops, as well as the Boston Opera. This will allow Sharlyn and Allen to move to Boston for good. Recently, Sharlyn was surprised that her dad and long-time family friend Diana Allerton recently got married. She is pleased that her old friend is now her stepmother. Sharlyn's older son, Shane, has begun his career in Opera; and while Allen is still in New York, finishing off his contract with the NYC Opera, Sharlyn is looking forward to this new chapter in her life. Recently, Sharlyn received a new half-sister, when her stepmother, Diana, gave birth to a little girl. Her name is Valerie Anne Ames. Being her mother's namesake, and also taking the middle name of her paternal aunt, Linda Anne, Sharlyn has taken to her new half-sister. Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Ames family